


Told By the Victors

by cinnamxn



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Dialogue-Only, Gen, Modern AU, Natsu has an existential crisis over fairy tale tropes, Script Format, Slice of Life, This counts as nalu but there's really nothing explicitly nalu about it?, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-05-29 10:10:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15070892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamxn/pseuds/cinnamxn
Summary: Natsu pulls Lucy aside, an urgent question on his mind.A misunderstanding so old nobody ever took the time to argue it."Why did the dragon take the princess?"





	Told By the Victors

**Lucy:** Hey Natsu, I got your call! What’s-

 **Natsu:** Good you’re here! Come on, we need to get to my room!

 **Lucy:** KYA! Be gentle, Natsu!

_[ Natsu drags Lucy up the stairs and into his room. He closes the door behind her, looking to her urgently. ]_

**Natsu:** Why did the dragon take the princess?

 **Lucy:** Huh?

 **Natsu:** Why did the DRAGON take the PRINCESS?

 **Lucy:** Is this some sort of pun?

 **Natsu:** No! No! Lucy, I’m serious.

 **Lucy:** You’re serious? Natsu you’re talking about kid’s stories... Or maybe you’re talking about Shrek?

 **Natsu:** Well the dragon always takes the princess, right? And so the prince has to come and save her... But we never really figure out anything but the prince’s side of the story.

 **Lucy:** Well why do you think the dragon took the princess?

 **Natsu:** Probably because dragons like to keep pretty things. They hoard things like gold, don’t they, Lucy?

 **Lucy:** Well I suppose that is true in some cultures.

 **Natsu:** Uh huh! And don’t forget: in Asian cultures they’re usually the good guys.

 **Lucy:** Where are you going with this, idiot? [sighs] I knew I should have discouraged you from taking those philosophy classes; they’re frying your brain.

 **Natsu:** I had a free period.

 **Lucy:** You should have taken film instead...

 **Natsu:** What I’m trying to say though is that maybe the PRINCE is the bad guy!

 **Lucy:** But the princess always falls in love with him at the end.

_[ a brief silence ]_

**Natsu:** Are you sure?

 **Lucy:** Of course I am!

 **Natsu:** It’s just a reward, because the king sends out a knight or prince to save his daughter. So in return, he lets that guy marry her as a reward. So she gets MARRIED, yeah, but does she LOVE him?

 **Lucy:** Well... I’m not too sure.

 **Natsu:** Exactly! So maybe the dragon really isn’t a bad guy!

 **Lucy:** Have you done any research at all to back up your claim mister philosophy student?

 **Natsu:** I’ve done enough to know that dragon’s hoard things they like the look of, and that Asian dragons are highly respected. Also look at this…

_[ he shows her a page on his laptop ]_

**Lucy:** “Saint George and the Dragon”?

 **Natsu:** Yup! They sent out the princess, Sabra, dressed as a bride, to be eaten by the dragon, who made people sick because he bore the plague. So Saint George rescued Sabra, chained the dragon and promised to only kill him if all of the townspeople were baptised.

 **Lucy:** But the dragon was evil...

 **Natsu:** Well who is more evil? The one trying to get a meal or the one using fear to force people into following a faith?

 **Lucy:** ...

 **Natsu:** See?

 **Lucy:** I still don’t think your argument is too good. That story did not even involve any romance!

 **Natsu:** Between Sabra and Saint George?

 **Lucy:** Exactly!

 **Natsu:** In a later version he marries the daughter of the King of Egypt...

 **Lucy:** Sabra?

 **Natsu:** No...

 **Lucy:** Weird.

 **Natsu:** But what if – just once – the dragon and the princess became friends?

 **Lucy:** And now we’re back to talking about Shrek.

 **Natsu:** Sh... Shut up! This is serious!


End file.
